Unbelievable
by REgamefan
Summary: Desmond didn't ask for this... come to think of it the only thing Desmond asked was "What was going on?" But he never got the answer... Desmond was forced into the Animus without being told what was going on and found himself in the body of his ancestor, Altair. Too bad Desmond didn't know that. The only thing he knew was that he had to escape Altair's body.
1. Chapter 1 : Before you know it

After a long tiresome night Desmond Miles found himself walking home. He didn't know why but he kept glancing over his shoulder.

_You're going insane Miles.._

He looked once more and saw a black van. The van had dark windows and a red cross on the side door.

_What_ _the...?_

Ignoring the slowly creeping van behind him, he tried to speak logic to himself.

_It's probably someone who lives around these streets...yeah... that's it... I mean... i'm just a bartender.. nothing special... they couldn't be following me... Could they...?_

Before he knew it his feet picked up to a fast jog, unsure why he was feeling so scared of people... he dealt with them all the time.. and no one could be worse than a drunk Alex Mercer. The cars engine began to rev and the car began to accelerate along with his feet.

_Oh god they really /are/ after me!_

Desmond then broke into a sprint, not like that would help considering they were in a car.  
before he knew it he reached a dead end and headed for the open ally way where he quickly climbed up the fire escape latter but once he reached the roof he knew that the chase would soon be finished.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"uh... i don't know... i thought i would take a stroll down to Build-A-Bear Workshop..."

"Aren't you a little old to be making stuffed friends?"

"Aren't you dressed a little too nicely to be on a roof?" He gestured toward the man in a suit.

The man laughed and shook his head.

"You should learn to hold your tongue boy..."

"I already know how to hold my tongue but i prefer not to... do you know how many germs are on my hand? A lot..."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and with the free one made a motion like he was swatting away a fart.

"Having some gas problems there i se- "

And with one clean strike to the back of Desmond's head with a thick crosspiece of wood, the man was passed out on the concrete flooring.

"Thank you for not putting up much of a fight Mr. Miles... you will become of great use to us."

The man waved once more and several men that looked like a duplicate of himself took a hold on Desmond's arms and legs and hauled him into their van.

**~* I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I shall try to update daily! I hope you enjoyed my first real fan fiction :D ~***


	2. Chapter 2 : Waking up in the room

When Desmond woke up his head hurt and was uncontrollably light headed.

There was lights all around and he found himself on an oddly shaped table.

_Where am i?_ _that's the last time i talk to suited men..._

His eyes quickly darted to a man as he talked to him.

"Good morning Mr. Miles.."

He looked to be in his late forties... maybe even late fifties... either way.. the man was old.. and ugly...

"Where am i?"

Desmond's voice cracked from not being used in while.

_How long was i out?_

"Abstergo..."

His vision then switched to the blond headed woman with her hair pinned up who had just spoke.

"Abstergo..?"

Desmond sat up but not before groaning in pain and rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Why the _fuck_ am i here?"

The man glared at Desmond as if he wanted to already slit his throat. "Mind your manners Mr. Miles..."

"Why do you people keep reminding me of my manners and 'holding my tongue' none of you are my mother!" Desmond hated when people reminded him of being polite.. he didn't think he was a bad guy so he thought there was no reason for him to be reminded.

Vidic pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed.

"You never answered my question."

Vidic groaned. "You have something we need."

"I'm a bartender for god's sake! i don't _have _anything!"

"Just lay on the Animus Desmond." The blond lady spoke once more.

"What? Why?!"

"Just do as instructed and we wont have any issues.."

Desmond didn't know why but he did as he was told and laid on the Animus.

As he did a screen stretched over his face and displayed little files that almost looked like.. DNA bits? Most had locks and only one didn't.

"His body is rejecting synchronization..." The blond looked almost worried.

"Use the memory he can then..." His tone did not sound pleased.

"Then he'll have to start from the beginin-"

"Use... him on the memory he can synchronize to Lucy..."

Lucy nodded as she typed on the computer. then all of a sudden Desmond's vision went white.

Once the white subsided he felt completely different.. as if...

he were in a whole other body...

**************************************End chapter 2************************************************* ************

_**~~~~~~Hope you enjoyed... i'll try to update when i can ._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Who am I?

Desmond looked down at his hand, soon realizing it wasn't _his_ hand anymore.

It was a completely new place.

New time,  
New setting,  
New.. body..

His thoughts were interrupted by a young voice calling for the man named "Altair".

"Altair! There you are!" The small boy ran over to the confused man who just stared emptily at him.

"Uh... who?" Desmond's poor head was reeling with bewildered thoughts.

Despite all the confusion the young boy laughed and played along. "Altair i thought you were going to teach me how to scale buildings today!"

_What is this kid talking about?_

"A lot has come up kidd-o..? I can't, not now... I'll be sure to soon though...okay?"

_Yeah... that sounds good play it off... even though you have not the slightest of clues of whats going on...  
__Note to self:  
_ _Kick everyone's ass at Abstergo... then i'll get my answers..._

The little boy sighed and nodded, looking disappointed i mean... so would any 10 year old..

Another name was called in the distance.

"KADAR!?"

His voice sounded like a mother's.

And by a mother's i mean the type of voice that you just have to let out a groan when you hear it calling you.

A voice that can go on and on when nagging about a specific subject.

The face didn't fail to support the voice...

The man Looked like he was stressed and carried too much on his shoulders.

Desmond would assume it was the boys father but he didn't look much older than himself.  
_twenties or... thirties?  
_

Kadar answered the worried cry with a short "Over here Malik!"

_Okay... this is what i like.. learning names without having to ask...  
__Maybe those doctor people back at Real-land, could learn a thing or two from them.._

Malik shot Desmond a sharp glare as if he hated every second of him breathing.  
"Why are you here with _him_?"

_What ever this Altair fellow did... Malik or whatever, surely doesn't like him for_ it.  
_But but on the other hand that little Kadar kid sees him as a rock star... _

"He said he was going to teach me how to scale buildings today.. but things happened and now he can't... I _Was _going to come back soon!"

Malik's face said everything but "_yeah, sure, i believe you."  
"_You better get going.. Dinner is almost ready..."

The little boys face lit up as if he hadn't eaten in days.. or just really liked his cooking.  
"Yes Malik!" He ran off from where he once came.

Once Kadar was out of sight Malik turned to Desmond and threateningly walked closer to him.

"I told you to leave him alone, I don't want you putting your sarcastic, narcissistic junk in his head!"

_God... what ever he did he must have /REALLY/ pissed this guy off..._

"Look, i didn't do anything and i only talked to him for about 5 minutes!"

Malik's expression shifted to one that seemed suspicious.  
"Yeah.. just keep it that way.. its not all fun and games you know.. he could get hurt one day if you put too much in his head"

"Yeah, Yeah" He replied quickly to get back in his own head.

_Fun and games...  
A Video game! That's it!  
__Why didn't it come to me before?  
__If i kill myself here... i could just.. jump back into real life!_

Malik's face stayed suspicious but now irritated.  
"Just stay away from him..." Malik turned and walked the same direction Kadar had and slowly faded into the distance.

Desmond looked around the quiet village...  
there was not much that he could kill himself with.

_Wow...never thought that i would ever say those words... except for on those nights Alex comes to drink... oh God no..._

He looked over and found a small body of water...

_Drowning... that can't be too hard can it?_

Sprinting to the water, he couldn't wait to get back to Abstergo to kick those scientist, doctor bastards right in their nuts.

As he neared the edge a strange fear had began forming in his stomach.

At first butterflies  
Then knots  
Then bricks  
Then pains.

He stopped at the corner and stared.

Doubt filled his head while pondering the thought.

_This was a stupid idea... no..i don't want to do this anymore... no...lets turn back.  
__No... this is the only way...I have to._

With that being the last word he Jumped into the water.  
He began to struggle in the water's grasp when he quickly sank to the bottom.

Water filled his lungs, and his vision faded to blackness.

** DESYNCHRONIZED  
**

******~ I know i used young Kadar... i have played the games to know Kadar was older in the game but i wanted to use a younger Kadar...so eh ~**  
****I still hope you enjoyed :3 ****


End file.
